Harry Potter and the Semen Serpants
by postcount0
Summary: Another paradoxical parody of Harry Potter from postcount.WARNING: LEMONS
1. Sleeping About

Written by: Bob Dole (postcount0 moderator)

Ginny woke slowly, trying to get orientated to what was just happened around her. She got out of bed slowly rubbing her eye, and realizing that she was in the boys' dormitory of Gryffindor House, naked.  
She turned around quickly seeing Harry still asleep beside where she was laying previously. Then just realized what just happened and why she was naked this morning. She just slept with Harry Potter.  
She had mixed feelings about what just happened. She slept with one of the most famous people in the world and her ex-boyfriend. What was she going to do?  
While she was pondering, she quickly found her robes and put them on while, Harry slept. Looking around to make sure that everyone else in the dorm room was still asleep. She sweep out of the room and went down to the great hall, where she decided to have some pumpkin juice at the end of the Gryffindor table.


	2. Bulge

Written by: Bob Dole (postcount0 moderator)

While Ginny slowly drank her pumpkin juice she was trying to forget the last night, which stood out in her mind.  
She was lying in Harry bed in the darkness waiting for Harry to come in. All she could hear was the soft hoots of the owls and whispers of "enlargio" coming from the next room where Harry was. He came in slowly with his Quidditch robes tied up with a small cloth around his waist. There was a large bulge under the cloth but it wasn't noticeable under the robe with the faint light from the doorway. His face was flushed under the anticipation of what he was preparing to do next...


	3. Sexy Dancing

Written by: Melaniemelemelgirl (postcount0 member and fan fiction writer)

When, all of a sudden, in a mad rage of sexual endorsements, and because in fact he had swiped some of that Penis Popper gum, he threw his robes off, and did a sexy dance on the kitchen table. Everyone watched with a look of horny amusement on their faces, even Mr. Weasley, and Ginny screamed "YAY!" 

She threw her robes of as well, joining Harry, and had a nice table sex dance with him. Just then, Ron and Hermione caught on, threw their robes on a nice pile on the ground, and jumped up on the table.

Hermoine gave Ron a nice blowjob with his face penis, (which had now multiplied into many penes, by the way), and they had a nice table sex dance as well.

Soon, the entire table was filled with the Weasley family, Hermione, and Harry, doing some Extra Sexy nice table sex dances, and a couple of groupies.

CONCLUSION: WHEN YOU FEEL HORNY, YOU SHOULD THROW YOUR ROBES OF, AND DO A NICE TABLE SEX DANCE.

The end (Or, is it...?)


	4. OH EM GEE

Written by Melaniemelmelgirl (postcount0 Veteran Member and fan fiction author)

* * *

After all the sexy table sex dances were over, everyone was lying in a big pile on the floor, naked as can be.

Ginny was licking Harry enthusiastically, watching him _moan_ and _groan_ and getting more and more _hard_, happily poking his bellybutton to its wildest fantasies.

Ron was sticking his forehead penes in Hermione's left ear, a fruitless feat, seeing as the many penes didn't all fit into her ear as once. Yes, he was giving her auditory sex, and what was wrong with that? It floated Hermione's boat good, yes it did!

She was grinning happily, her smile a mile wide. Every one was happy-dappy, and was looking at each other's boobs and man titties enthusiastically! Oh, what a wonderful day at the Weasley house it was, indeed!

Just then, Ginny got up, to the dismay of Harry, and jumped onto her dad, and started having sex with him.

"WTF GINNY, I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TOGETHER!" Harry screamed in a fit of rage and anger.

"SORRY DEWD, I'D JUST RATHER INBRRED. IT'S MUCH MORE FUN THAN HAVING SEX WITH YOU! LIKE LOL, DON'T TAKE IT PERSONALLY, 'CAUSE MY MOM LUVES YOU AND STUFF!" she replied, her dad humping her fully.

"OH HELLS YA!" Molly said, jumping on Harry, enjoying being on top for a change.

Harry decided he liked this new schema, and older women appealed to him greatly, after all.

Ginny and Arthur couldn't be happier, sexorizing it up all the way! They would go on to have many, many inbred children, children that would go on to be mocked horrifically, and they wouldn't have it any other way!

Ron and Hermione just stayed together, as they were just plain happy dandy with auditory and nasal sex.

George and that other twin dude (forgot his name) had very manly twin sex, and enjoyed it very much so. They impregnated each other, going on to have transvestite and sexless octoplets, and were very happy about this.

All in all, lots of kinky sex was had that day, and it was fun for all!

You might even want to join in next time, you never know!


End file.
